Charlie's Angels 3:Halo
by friendslover99
Summary: 10 years after 'Full Throttle',the Angels come out of retirement to go on a new case where the O'Gradys kidnap a mysterious girl.What happens when Madison Lee or Creepy Thin Man return?Who is the girl and could she be trusted?Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since the HALO case had been solved,But after that,the Angels retired to start their new Natalie married Pete,they adopted two kids and she became a dance teacher,Alex married Jason and became a martial arts instructor,and Dylan became an author and music producer.

One morning,at Natalie and Pete's house,Natalie and her 9-year-old daughter,Emily, were dancing to the''Cha-Cha Slide''.Emily sat back down at the table.''Hey,honey'' said Pete as he walked in with their 6-year-old son,Cody.''Hey''said Natalie as she went over to kiss Pete.''I see some body's up early''Pete said to Emily.''Kids,I'm going to have to let you take Spike for a walk''said Natalie.''I wanna walk him!''argued Cody.''We're walking him!''said was kind of carefree,But she felt that she needed to be responsible of her younger brother,even his wrapped her arms around Pete's neck.''So I was thinking if you and me could..''Pete said,But was cut off by Natalie's phone picked it up and answered it,''Hello?..Hi...What?..now?...oh my god,um,I'll be right there''.''What was that?''asked Pete.''I'd love to tell you,But I have to ,kids!''Natalie said as she left to her then knew what it was,But Emily and Cody looked at each other confused.

At Alex and Jason's house,Alex was helping Jason with his new movie.''So a machine gun can shoot a 7.62 bullet underwater?''he asked.''Yes,sweetie''she ,Alex and Jason's 4-year-old daughter ran into the kitchen wearing Hello Kitty ears.''Mommy,can I wear my Hello Kitty ears to school?''she knelt down to her level,''Maggie,honey,I don't think that would be something you'd wear to school''she told her.''Do you want to wear your Powerpuff Girls bracelet?''.Maggie nodded.''Ok,now go eat your waffles''Alex said.''Daddy,tell me about the ending of the movie again!''Maggie asked,wanting detail.''Mag,you've heard the ending a thousand times''Jason was mature for her age,even to hear about her dad's movies though she had never seen was more interested in things like princesses and other smiled as she looked on at her beautific daughter while she listened to Jason talk Maximum Extreme ,her phone rang. After she answered it,she began to leave.''Who was that?''asked Jason.''I'll tell you later''Alex said as she kissed Maggie on the head.''But I thought you-Alex!''he called out the door as she drove away.''Charlie''he muttered.''It was Charlie?''asked Maggie.''Wait,How do you know?''asked Jason.''Mommy told me that her,Aunt Dylan,and Aunt Natalie were in an agency with him''she explained '',But she couldn't tell me the rest because it's a secret''she explained.

Both Natalie and Dylan got into their cars and drove to Charlie's called Dylan who was on her way as well.''Did you hear from him?''asked Natalie.''Yeah'' said Dylan,''So are you ready for this?''. ''Yeah''Natalie replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Song:Stand Up-The Prodigy

The Angels arrived at Charlie's office and found Bosley sitting in there.''Bosley!''they cried as they hugged him.''Angels,so glad to see you''he said.''Not as glad as seeing you,Bos''said Natalie.''So how's everything?''asked Bosley.''Alex,how's the baby?''.''Not a baby anymore''replied Alex.''What about you,Dylan?''he turned to said she just published her book that she wrote.''So we have a new case?''asked Natalie.''I don't know,I mean this is our first case in 10 years''said Dylan.''We're gonna have to find out''said Bosley as he turned on the speaker.''Good morning,Angels''Charlie's voice came from the speaker.''Good morning,Charlie''the girls said in unison.''It's been a long time since I've heard from you three''he said.''I see your voices hadn't changed''.''We're doing just fine,Charlie''said Alex.''I've called you here for an important mission''said Charlie.''Bosley,click to the screen for me''.Bosley picked up the remote and clicked on the TV that moved forward and turned on.

''Last week,A teenage girl was kidnapped from an orphanage from appeared to be kidnapper is unknown as well as the girl's orphanage is Lakeview Orphanage and I think you girls should go undercover,and I'll also get Max to join you''

''I'm in''said Natalie.''and we're going to need Bosley''added Alex.''Count me in!''declared they got Max,they arrived at Lakeview Orphanage disguised as a detective(Alex),investigators(Dylan,Max,Natalie),and a evidence carrier(Bosley).They knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman answered.''CSI,we're here for the kidnapping that happened recently''said Alex.''Yes,come in''said the they looked through the woman,who could've been the caregiver, explained about the scene.

She told her her name was Avery Jenson and she was 13."It wasn't easy knowing if somebody was either adopting or kidnapping"she told her and Alex asked her how it happend. She told her a man in a white suit said to be adopting Avery Jenson and as she left,they heard her scream as she got in the found a picture of Avery, But also she found a strain of red hair.

"All we know is that a man in a white suit kidnapped her and her name is Avery Jenson"Alex said as they got in the car. "What's wrong?" Natalie asked Dylan. "Creepy Thin Man's back" she said. "He's the bad guy".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Song:Poker Face-Lady Gaga

Natalie scanned the strain of hair on the DNA scanner on the computer. When the scanner scanned the strain of hair,the first name that uploaded on the profile was "Anthony"(It never have away the last name).''That's him''said Alex. ''Are you going to check the location?''asked Natalie. ''It says Las Vegas,Nevada'' Dylan read the profile.

Alex:Not a bad place to find a bad guy

Natalie:Thinking what I'm thinking?

Dylan:yep,one way to Vegas

The Angels,along with Bosley and Max,flew to Las Vegas and went to the ,Dylan,Bosley,and Max disguised as a classy entourage while Natalie was a all had ear speakers.''Do you see him?''asked Alex.''No''replied Natalie as she passed shots to a group of people gambling.A guy secretly touched her breast,But she pushed his face causing him to fall backwards into a casino machine.A guy walked towards Dylan.''Sorry,my friends told me I should ask you out''he said.''because I couldn't help,But notice how pretty you look''.''um,Thanks''said Dylan,''I'm Dylan''.''Kris''he shook her hand.''Is that guy asking you out?''asked Natalie.''You guys!''she whispered.''What? It's not the first time we've seen Dylan Sanders check someone out?''said Alex.''I can handle this on my own''Dylan assured them.

Natalie:Ok

Alex:We'll leave you two alone

''So can I get your number?''asked Kris.''Sure''replied Dylan.''It's ?''. ''410-786-4564''he said after he put his napkin and pen in his pocket.''I gotta go''.''Ok,see you later''said Dylan as Kris walked away.''Later''he smiled as he walked away looking at her,and she did the same.''not bad,Sanders''Alex ,Dylan saw Thin Man in a white suit smoking a cigarette.''Creepy Thin Man; 3:00''Dylan reported from the speaker.''On it''Natalie walked out of the Casino with Alex and Dylan. ''What,did you catch him?''asked Max.''Yeah,we'll probably meet you at Charlie's''said followed him outside of the Casino until he disappeared into a limo as it drove passed him.''Damn''Dylan muttered.''Where is the limo going?''.Natalie pulled out a GPS tracker and looked at the map.''Bonzana Road''she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Song:Breathe-The Prodigy

Creepy Thin Man disappeared into an abandoned shoe warehouse where the O'Grady clan kept Avery tied to a chair with a black bag over her Angels sneaked into the building in a crate dropped off my a construction worker driving a crate lifting vehicle(I don't know what it's called).They climbed out and hid behind the walls. ''We'll be up there while you distract them''said Natalie and they splitted and Dylan hid in the next floor of the building that had some missing boards of the dropped on the floor on their backs quietly as they listened to the O'Grady's conversation while Alex hid behind a crate.''Here you are'' Seamus pulled the bag from Avery's head revealing her red hair and green eyes.''Helen would've wanted this day to come''he said as he brushed his hand on Avery's face and chin,But then he grabbed it around the jaw.''Where's Helen?Spit it out!''.She spat at Seamus and he slapped her.''So you refuse to tell me?''Seamus pulled out a shotgun.''You are just like her,Helen,and she's love to see you..like this''.As soon as Seamus was about to aim at Avery,the lights went out and all was heard was the sound of punching,grunting,kicking,and things falling the lights turned back on,the rest of the O'Gradys were on the ground knocked out.''Alex 're sent here to rescue you''Alex said as she untied Avery.''Does the orphanage know?''asked Avery.''I'm sure they do''Alex told her.''Cm'on,we gotta get out of here''.

''I got Avery,we'll meet you on the way out''Alex said through her speaker.''She said she has her''Natalie reminded they were about to leave,a voice came from behind them.''I'd never thought I'd find you here,Helen'' Seamus said. Dylan turned around and saw him.''Seamus''she ,three other men came from the door while two others came at the doorway.''I've told you''he continued.''You can't hurt me anymore just like you did years ago''. ''I'm not afraid of you''Dylan said sharply.''You've never let go of the past have you?''asked Seamus.''You've thought dead wrong''she punched him and kicked him on the stack of of the other guys grabbed Natalie,But she kicked the second guy,then,punched and slammed the one that grabbed ,one of the two other man pinned Alex to the crate until she banged his head to hers and kicked him in the managed to backflip from a wall and kick two others in the ,as soon as the one Alex fought came up,Avery kicked in the crotch and punch him in the face causing him to fall on a was amazed at her fighting skills,''Cm'on,let's go!''.All three of them,including Avery,ran out of the took out his phone.''They got away''he said to the unknown person.''Don't worry,I'll send some people to kill them..and their families''said the woman who spoke from a fireplace wearing a fur coat.


	5. Chapter 5

Later,the Angels took Avery back to Charlie's office.''So why were the O'Gradys looking for you?''asked Alex.''They think I'm associated with someone named Helen Zaas''said Avery. ''That's my real name'' Dylan spoke up .''That's you? You're Helen Zaas?''Avery nodded.''What made them think that you knew Helen Zaas?''asked Natalie .''Well, it's a long story''Avery began.''My dad told me that I had a mom and a sister, But he left them after I born.I never knew who my sister was or my ,my dad went missing and I was sent to a foster found him since''. ''Sorry about your dad''said Max nodded and said thanks.''What was your dad's name?''asked Dylan.''Robert Jenson''replied Avery.''My mom said my dad's name was Robert Jenson'' she said. ''That can't be true'' Avery stated. ''My dad never mentioned about my sister''. ''Well,my mom never mentioned about my father''said ,she looked sat her red hair,green eyes,and her rosy complexion that her mother had.

''So is it true?are you my sister?''

Dylan got up and hugged Dylan.''Avery is now under our protective custody''said Charlie.''which means she'll have to stay with Max''. ''So we need to find the Thin Man because he was involved in the kidnapping''said Natalie.''I don't think we should''said Dylan.''What are you talking about?''asked Natalie.''I think we should let him go''she replied.

Alex:Why are you saying we should-

Dylan:Because I was in love with him,okay!

Dylan took a deep breath and began.''On that roof of the theatre 10 years ago,when we were fighting,something between us clicked and we ended up kissing,But then,he grabbed my hair and Seamus..he..pushed him off''.Dylan knew she had to save him before the O'Gradys get any closer to him, But she wanted to keep her relationship with was going to be harder than she and Natalie sat next to her again.'' we protected Avery''said Alex.''now it's time we should do the same with him''. '' I agree'' said Bosley. '' Max can keep Avery at his apartment while me and Mama Bosley keep a close eye on her'' .

* * *

Later,Natalie and Pete went on a double date with Dylan and Kris to Pete's friends' house in the backyard while Emily and Cody were at Pete's mother's house. ''So how long have you and Kris been together?''asked Pete. ''For a week''replied Dylan. '' So what do you do actually?''asked Natalie. ''I'm a songwriter''he replied. ''I've wrote songs for Carrie Underwood,Taylor Swift,and Maroon 5''. ''Your the one that helped her write that break-up song?''asked Pete. ''Yeah,well,I co-wrote that song''said Kris.

At Alex and Jason's house,Alex was about to put Maggie to bed while Jason was going to go on set of his new movie.''Mommy,do you think Ginger had enough water in her bowl?''asked Maggie when she looked into her guinea pig's cage.''I think Ginger's fine,sweetie''said Alex. Maggie climbed into bed and Alex sat on her bed.''You and Daddy are away a lot''she said. ''I'm sorry about that'' said Alex as she played with her hair.''We'll try to be home as soon as we can,okay?''. ''Ok'' Maggie nodded.''Can you do the Ferret again?''. Alex acted like a ferret like she used to do with her dad and Maggie giggled.''Goodnight,baby''she kissed Alex's forehead and left her bedroom.''Maggie's asleep''Alex told Jason after she came downstairs.''She told me we haven't been around her a lot''. ''Oh''said Jason.''Well,does she know about-'' ''Shh!''she interrupted him.''No she doesn't''. ''How about I can bring her on set with me?''he said. ''You know I don't approve of her watching violence''Alex said. ''She knows it isn't real'' said Jason as he was about to leave.''I'll bring her back something''. ''We're good parents'' Alex kissed him. ''I know we are'' Jason left.

At Max's house,Avery was in her room watching TV with Max. ''Mama Bosley seems nice''she said. ''That is if you look her straight in the eye and-''Bosley was cut off by Mama Bosley calling them for dinner. ''Are you coming?''asked Max. ''I'm not that hungry'' said Avery. ''Ok''Max left the room. Avery looked at the photo of her father and her when she was 7. Then ,she looked out the window and saw the Hollywood sign.A dark figure came behind her and she screamed when it grabbed her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been writing a lot because I'm feeling pretty energetic with this is a rather short chapter,But I wrote as much as I could. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 6

At the party,The song ''Funk Soul Brother'' by Fatboy Slim came on and Natalie immediately danced to it. ''She's really awesome''said ,Dylan joined in with Natalie and Kris and Pete watched. Meanwhile,a woman in a fur coat answered a phone and someone said that the job is ,she looked at the picture of the Angels at the premiere years ago and said ''Well,done''.The woman was revealed to be Madison Lee ,Alex looked at Maggie who was sleeping in her room and smiled went downstairs,set candles,and poured two glasses of champagne so her and Jason would have romantic time alone. Dylan,Natalie,Kris,and Pete went to Natalie's went home and Pete went to get Emily and Cody from his mother's Dylan used the bathroom,she turned and saw a man in a black leather jacket try to grab her and held a cloth to her face,But she attempted to pin him to the bathtub,knocking over the shower curtains and punch him hard in the face. ''Dylan!'' Natalie called out from downstairs when another guy knocked her down on the floor holding a knife in his hand and attempted to stab her,But she struggled to hold his arm back.

* * *

Meanwhile,someone at Alex's door rang a doorbell,But when she answered it,a guy held her at gunpoint while others went upstairs to Maggie's put his hand behind his back and picked him out the ,she fought two others,including throwing out the window and into a pool,and kicked one causing him to fall on the table crashing it. ''Maggie!''she ran upstairs.

* * *

Natalie managed to turn the man's hand to his back and take the knife out of his hand. She took it and restrain it to his the bathroom,Dylan had him on his stomach and put the gun to his head.''You sent you here!''hissed Dylan.''Tell me!''. ''It's Madison 're sent to kill you and your friends. She has the girl''he took a hold of his arm and walked downstairs where Natalie walked the other one outside.''What the hell was that?''asked Natalie. ''It was Madison Lee''said Dylan.

''What?''

''She's back and the bitch has Avery''

''We need to contact Bosley''said Natalie as they walked out of the came out of the driveway with Cody and Emily.''Hey,guys,where are you going?''he asked. ''We have to go take care of business,But we'll be back''Natalie said as she went to her car.''Later,Mom..again''said Emily.

* * *

''Maggie!'' Alex called out as she ran went to Maggie's bedroom and found her sheets pushed off and Ginger in the igloo of her cage looked everywhere around the house,But Maggie was nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**This took me days to finish so please don't say anything mean if this review and this includes viewers because I need to know who's reading this.**

As Alex stood in the middle of the room,paniced,Jason walked in the house with a stuffed elephant.''Hi,Alex''he said as he walked in. ''Hi, was filming?''she asked as she walked over to him.''Great''he replied.''Look what I bought Maggie''.''I think it looks cute''Alex looked at the elephant.''Where is she?''asked Jason. Alex couldn't possible tell him that their daughter was nowhere to be she could speak,Maggie appeared from the closet upstairs and ran downstairs. "Daddy!"she cried as she ran to Jason's arms. "Hey,kiddo!"he said."How's my princess doing?". "Good"replied was relieved,But she loved the sight of her husband and daughter.

Jason: I missed you

Maggie:Me too

"Look what I bought you"Jason pulled out the elephant. "I love him!"she gasped. She took the elephant and hugged it and hugged Jason's neck.''Alex,is there something wrong?''he asked. ''No''she smiled as she walked over to Jason and Maggie. Her phone rang and she answered it.''I have to go''she said.''But I'll be home as soon as I can''.''We'll be fine ''said Jason.

When Natalie,Alex,and Dylan drove to Max's felt guilty about it,But they told him it wasn't his fault.''Guys,I think should at this''Alex showed them a ID that read ''Rodney Jenson''.Natalie looked closely at it and realized something about the first name. ''Robert Jenson!''she exclaimed.''Avery's dad disappeared,But this ID reads Rodney Jenson,But he must've changed it from Robert to Rodney which means her dad is still alive!''. ''and helped with Avery's kidnapping''said was at first shocked,But she didn't care much that he was her biological dad,to her,he was now a enemy.''I think we just caught ourselves a bad guy!''Dylan said as she slapped Natalie's butt. ''Now,Cm' 've got some asses to kick''said Alex.

* * *

Madison Lee,along with Robert Jenson and the Thin Man,sneaked into a cargo boat off to the North Pacific were going to where Charlie lives to kill him before they kill Angels rode on a speed boat to where the cargo boat was sailing and dove into the ,they came up to the surface,they use a grappling hook for the three of them to climb on top of the changed from their scuba suits to their regular clothes.''I'll look for Avery while you look for Madison''said splitted up into three different parts of the ,at the top of the boat,Robert was steering the boat and Madison was looking on while Avery was in the corner,bounded and gagged.''How do you think we're going to kill her?''asked Madison.''We'll shoot her and throw her in the ocean''said Robert.''Good''she said.''Especially killing something that an Angel loves,and then I could pay Charlie back for what he did to me''.''Right''Robert smirked.''Leave the guards to watch her''.He put the boat on auto pilot and after they left,the guards came in to guard Avery.

Dylan sneaked into the room and got Avery's attention so she can untie she was untied,they realize the guards armed and turned onto them. ''Take this and you get those guys on the right''Dylan handed her lighter to Avery from their backs.''You're doing awesome''. Avery ,they fought the 5 ran up a wall and kicked two men in the face and Dylan kicked a guy in the he fell,blood splashed out of his mouth. After they were knocked out, Avery and Dylan looked at each other.''Shall we?''asked Dylan and Avery nodded. They both moonwalked out of the room.

Meanwhile,while Alex and Natalie searched the boat,they were both cornered by Thin Man and Madison Lee and they began to and Avery escape to the deck, But they are also cornered by Robert and Seamus.''I'd always knew you'd come back''Robert grabbed Avery and held her at gunpoint.''Let her go!''said Dylan.''Why?So I can kill like I did to your slut of a mother?''.Robert killed Dylan's mother after he took off with Avery who was a baby. ''You sick,twisted,bastard''she hissed. ''Believe it baby''said Robert.''This thing isn't over yet''. As soon as she was about to get Robert,blood gushed from his chest and he fell Man shot Robert from behind.''Avery,run to the safest spot you can find!''Dylan ran off somewhere at the peak of the boat. ''You saved her life''she gave Dylan's strain of hair to her. ''I can't stay'' he Dylan could ask,he was gone.

As she was about to punch Seamus,he took a hold of Dylan's arm and put it to her kicked her to the ground.''You've always been the same,Helen,But you and I aren't finished yet''he said. ''Like Hell!''she said as she got punched and kicked Seamus to the edge of the boat and grabbed a hold of his arms.''and my name is Dylan Sanders''.She kicked Seamus hard off the boat and he fell into the fought Natalie with a ball and chain while she had a sword and chain wrapped around the sword and Madison took the sword(that was in Natalie's hands)and held it to Natalie's neck.''All angels fall from heaven''she said in Natalie ear. Natalie took the sword and held it to Madison's.''Fuck you!''she ,she kicked Madison and she fell off of the boat and into the looked at Madison's last look that was more of the devilish and Dylan joined her to ,they laughed and embraced.

''Where's Avery?''asked Dylan.A speed boat came over with Bosley,Max,and Avery.''Call for a ride?''asked they got off the boat,they celebrated their victory. ''Just like old times!''said Dylan and they laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

2 days later,The girls,including Bosley and Max, went on a cruise with their was officially dating Kris and she is a legal guardian of Avery. On the deck,they sat in deck chairs and talked to Charlie on the speaker.''Well done,Angels''he said.''especially to you Avery for helping them out''. ''It was no problem because I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for my sister''Avery said.''I was if you girls would want to go back to the agency,considering that I might officially name Avery an Angel''said gasped at the offer.''I think we should stay with the Agency and until then,we'll let Max and Avery take on the business''said Natalie.''Very well, I hope you girls enjoy the vacation I booked you in a couple of days''Charlie said.''Bye,Charlie!''they said as the speaker when off. ''Cheers to that!''they said as they raised their glasses.,Then they all played in the pool with the kids and their though, the Angels were much older, they would always stay with the agency no matter what, even with their big was the story of three beautiful,But tough,crime-fighting Angels.

_**The End**_


End file.
